You're Nothing but a Baby
by Jasmine James
Summary: Dallas Winston didn't know why she did it. He didn't like it. Some people say it's a sign. Dallas Winston does not believe in signs. Another thing that Dallas Winston knew? That Olivia Allen was a MONSTER who ruined his death.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! New story, this one should be a good one! Just an idea I had floating around in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Special Thanks to my beta! Rea Reegan! Claps for her!**

**Tell me if you think I should continue, I'm still on the fence about this one.**

**Please, review and give me some feedback!**

**-Jasmine**

Olivia Allen closed her eyes and smiled in the moonlight. The South was an amazing place to be; it really was. There was nothing she loved more than spending her summers with her cousin. Lisa was like her twin; at many times, they were attached at the hip. Now they were spending their night out in the town.

Sandy, Oliva's aunt, would NEVER let them go into town. She said it was a bad place to be. They stayed in their neighborhood on the west side of town. Olivia thought it was a nice place to live. The houses were big and the lawns were nice and green. It really was beautiful.

"Come on, Liv!" Lisa called and grabbed Olivia's arm. Olivia only smiled wider at her. She was certain that Lisa was the most beautiful person on Earth. Lisa gave her a silly smile and brushed a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Olivia had never seen her with her hair down. Lisa always, always, had it up in a bun. Olivia wanted nothing more than to be like her cousin. Lisa was the older one. (She was 17 while Olivia was only 16.) Lisa was the smarter one; she had the better grades and went to all the cool parties. In Olivia's eyes, Lisa was like the ultimate god of popular.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as she stumbled down the walk in her new shoes. Lisa told her that women wear high heels. Olivia wanted to be a woman, or at least a lady. The shoes were really hurting her feet, and she kept stumbling, but Lisa said she looked good.

"_We _aren't going anywhere," Lisa told her young, dirty blond cousin. "_You _are going to go in that store and get the milk that Mum sent us out for." Olivia gave her cousin a confused look.

"Why aren't you going in?" she asked the tall, dark-haired beauty. Lisa just laughed at her.

"That's a greaser store! I'm not going in there!" She laughed again and gave Olivia a little shove. The dirty blond stumbled on her heels, still not knowing how to really walk on them. She stopped her fall by clutching the pole next to her. She caught her breath and dusted off her light blue skirt that fell to just below her knees. She shot Lisa a playful glare.

"Not funny." she muttered. "I don't even have any money." Lisa rolled her light blue eyes.

"Here," she said in an irritated tone and shoved a few dollors at Olivia. The green-eyed blond looked down. She had noticed that Lisa was mad and was starting to feel bad, really bad.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I'll be back soon," she told her in a quiet voice. Lisa just waved a hand and looked around, checking to make sure that no one could see her. Olivia looked down and hurried into the store, knowing that Lisa wanted to get out of there. It was late and there was only one other person in the store other than the owner. Lisa smiled at the man who was standing behind the counter. He was wearing nice, clean cloths and had big glasses. He reminded her of her father. He gave her a small smile back but he was too busy watching the other man in there to talk to her. Olivia looked down, scared that she had over-stepped her boundries. She hurried over to grab the milk.

Once Olivia got the milk, she took the time to really get a look at the boy. He had messy, white blond hair. Olivia looked closer, the man having caught her eyes. Then she suddenly gasped and looked down when she saw that there was blood on his face. She quietly walked past him and sent a prayer up to God that the man would be alright.

She was just about to buy the milk and get out of there when something caught her eye. She look at the bright red cover and smiled. It was her favorite magazine, _Calling All Girls_. She hadn't gotten the newest one yet; it couldn't hurt to take a little peak... Then again, Lisa was waiting and wanted to go home. She really should just by the milk and get going. But Lisa had given her enough money... maybe she could just buy a copy of it. She quickly picked it up and headed to the counter.

Olivia smiled at the man once more and layed the milk and magazine down on the counter. The man ignored her, though; he was still watching the boy. Olivia slowly turned her gaze to the boy as well. She gasped when she saw him grab a magazine and rip it in half. She had no idea why anyone would want to do something like that.

"You have to pay for that," the man called out. The boy looked over and slowly walked over. Olivia took a step back from the counter and tried to be as small as possible. The white blond boy walked slowly, taking all the time he wanted. He reached a hand out and put it on the rack, pulling magazine after magazine out while he walked. He never once took his eyes off of the man. When the boy finally got to the counter he was so close to Olivia that she could even smell him. Olivia wanted to just start coughing; he smelled so strongly of smoke that it was like he just walked out of a burning building. She then saw something that made her just want to scream and run away.

A gun.

Olivia didn't know why she did it, but she then jumped up from the slouched position she was in.

"I'll pay for it!" she volunteered. Both men looked at her. The old man gave her a confused look but nodded and added it to the pile with her things, taking the money and working at getting her change. The other boy glared at her. The look he gave her made her just want to cry. She actually did start to tear up.

"Miss?" the man said, and she quickly grabbed her bag. She halfway out the door when she turned around.

"Come on," she told the scary blond. He continued to glare at her, and she gave him her best pleading look. She then took a step forward and tried to grab his hand. He yanked it away from her, and his glare got more intense.

"Please," she told him. Then the blond followed her out; Olivia had no clue why. Once they were both out the door, she turned to the boy and found him talking to her before she could even get a word out.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled. Olivia looked down. She had messd up again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you were going to do something bad... maybe you should go home." His glare got stronger.

"You're an idiot!" he screamed. "You don't know anything! I ought to kill you!" Olivia looked down again and started to cry. "You crying?" he yelled. "You baby!" He didn't say more, though. Lisa grabbed Olivia's arm and yanked her away.

"What are you doing talking to that trash?" Lisa scolded. Olivia didn't look up and followed as Lisa pulled her away. All Olivia was able to do was try her hardest to keep up and not trip on her new shoes. After a moment, though, she gather some courage and turned around to look at the still-angry boy.

"I hope your face gets better!" she called, and Lisa shook her arm to shut her up.

The boy didn't do anything. He just stared at her, his ice blue eyes filled with as much hate as ever. Olivia looked down and sent another prayer to God.

_Please, dear God, don't let him do something stupid._

**Yea, still on the fence about this one. Let me know if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! New chapter!**

**Please let me know what you guys think. And please, don't tell me Dallas was OOC, it was a fantasy for crying out loud! **

**-Jasmine**

As the sun came in through the silk curtans in the kitchen, Olivia was being yelled at. Lisa wasn't happy that she had been talking to that boy. Olivia couldn't help but think that Lisa was being dramatic, and that she might even be a little mean. Olivia would NEVER tell her cousin this, though; then she would really get in trouble.

"I can't believe you!" Lisa roared and brought a hand down on the the table. Olivia jumped and dropped her spoon. It fell into the cereal with a quiet___plunk__, _and milk sprayed all over her. She looked down at her shirt with sadness; it had been her favorite. Now, the sliky, light pink color was dotted with milk. On the plus side, Olivia reminded herself, there isn't any milk on my skirt!

"Lisa, I didn't say more than one sentance to him," Olivia whispered. Lisa's blue eyes seemed to burn.

"That's one more sentence then you should have!" Lisa yelled, and Olivia looked down at her hands. Lisa had a point. She was embarassing her cousin, and she shouldn't have. Now Lisa was mad at her, and the boy was too.

"I'm sorry," Olivia told her for what was probably the hundreth time since she had walked out of the store.

"You better be," Lisa told her and brought her fist down on the table again. This time, she hit an old newpaper that had been layed out on the table. The picture on the cover became winkled, the print hardly readable. "I'm leaving now," Lisa told her cousin as she brushed a strand of her hair that had become loose behind her ear. Her voice suddenly became calm, and she was acting like the whole yelling thing had never happened. "I'll be back by dinner. If I'm not cover, for me." Olivia just nodded; Lisa said stuff like this to her a lot.

"Bye, Lisa," she said and watched as the dark-haired beauty walked out. Olivia looked back down at her food. She was suddenly not very hungry.

"I wish I could be cool, like Lisa," she whispered to herself. "I wish I always knew what to do and what to say, just like Lisa does..." She looked back down at the crinkled paper. After a long while of trying to figure out what the picture was of, she gasped. The boy from the store was on the cover of the paper!**JUVENILE DELINQUENTS TURN HEROS. **Olivia looked more closely at the picture; the boy sure didn't look like a hero. Maybe he was on a secret mission the other night. Maybe that was why he had a gun... She looked down at the paper and read his name, _Dallas Winston_. Hm, that sounded like a hero name... That was it! He must have been on a secret mission!

_Olivia watched as the boy tore the paper in half. He turned to her and shot her a wink. He then slowly walked up to the man at the counter._

"_You have to pay for that," the man sneered at him.__Dallas __shook is head and chuckled. His white blond hair fell in whisps around his face, and the light shown down on him. He looked like an angle come to Earth._

"You would know," he said; even his voice was like an angle's... "You've been steeling non-stop. Now you have to pay." The man gasped and tried to get away, but Dallas grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him. He quickly cuffed the criminal, then turned to Olivia.

"_Now what's a fine woman like you doing hanging around here without your man?" he asked her. Olivia's breath caught._

"Oh, I don't have a man. I'm only 16," she confessed. Dallas gasped and took a step towards her, the villian having been forgotten.

"_That's crazy!" he told her. "A fine woman like you without a man?" Olivia looked down and blushed._

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy..." she told him and batted her eyes.

_He then leaned down and whispered, _"_Can I be that guy?" Before Olivia was able to tell him yes or no or anything he silenced her with a kiss on the lips._

"Olivia? What are you doing?"

Olivia was pulled out of her trance by her aunt's confused voice.

"Huh?" she asked, flinching upon seeing her aunt standing there, watching her.

"You were making kissie faces at your cereal," Sandy told her. "You wanna tell me something?" Olivia blushed and looked down.

"Sorry," she muttered and pushed the newpaper away from her. She turned to her maid and handed her the bowl of cereal, not really wanting to finish what was now a goopy mess. _Dallas Winston_. Just saying the name sent chills down her spine. He wasn't even half bad-looking. Sure, his eyes were a little cold, but not when they looked at her after he saved her life! Olivia read the rest of the article before picking up the day's newspaper.

"Why the sudden intrest in the news?" Sandy asked. Olivia blushed yet again and tried to meet her aunt's green eyes. They had the same eyes, but Sandy's were never like Olivia's. Olivia's eyes were always downcast and submissive. Sandy was never submissive; she was always making smart remarks and saying witty things. Sandy was another person that Olivia wished she could be. She wished she could be like her and Lisa both: sexy, confident, and cool. She was just shy, nervous, and ALWAYS messing up.

"Just... curious..." she said quietly. "I heard about the boys in the fire. I wanted to know what happened to that Johnny kid," she quickly said, hoping Sandy might have some information; she always did. Her aunt's eyes feel down and filled with sadness.

"I heard about that this morning. He passed away last night," she told Olivia. Olivia gasped.

"Oh that's horrible!" she said. "I wish there was something I could do!" Sandy gave her a confused look.

"I know it's sad, honey, but there isn't much you can do. A girl like you can't hang out around that end of town." Olivia gave Sandy an innocently confused look.

"Why not? What's wrong with their end of town?" Sandy sighed and gave Olivia a long look.

"Well, you just can't... there are a lot of bad people over there," she told her.

"I still want to go," she muttered. Olivia felt better talking to Sandy than Lisa. Sandy didn't yell as much... Olivia gave Sandy big, pleading eyes. "Please?" she asked. "Pretty please!" Sandy sighed once more.

"I guess you can maybe go for the funeral... Though I'm not going with you. I can't be seen over there." Olivia's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe she was going to be getting away with this! Sandy must have been feeling really bad for her! Maybe she would get to see Dallas.

Oh... Dallas...

He was deffinitely a spy.


End file.
